Hogan's Daughter
by Beanacre0
Summary: A new Prisoner has been given to Stalag 13, but Private Sam Smith isn't who they say they are. What does this new Soldier have to do with Colonel Hogan's Wife and Daughter? Who is Sam Smith really? And who has stolen Newkirk's heart? SHxPN
1. Chapter 1: New Prisoner

Just an idea I had. Hope you enjoy this story. In this story the war has been on 4 years, Hogan has been in Stalag 13 3 years and its set during the 1st Season as that is all I have watched so far. Hogan is 34 and Newkirk is 25 (for simplicity's sake).  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**New Prisoner**

Hogan was down in the tunnel with Kinch, radioing London with some of the latest news that Klink had accidently revealed from Berlin.

"Colonel, Klink wants to see you. Schultz says it's important." Newkirk announced as he jogged into the Tunnel. Hogan sighed and finished the message. "Let's go see then."

Hogan knocked on the door to Klink's office. "Come in." Klink called. Hogan entered to see a young soldier standing before Klink's desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. Colonel Hogan. We have a new prisoner today. Private Sam Smith was being held at Stalag 10, but kept escaping after his capture 3 months ago. He has been sent to Stalag 13 to stop escaping." Klink explained. "After all, No-one has ever escaped from Stalag 13." He added proudly.

Hogan rolled his eyes. 'We escape all the time.' He thought. "Not for trying, sir." He protested. Klink smirked. "Trying, Hogan. That's all it will ever be. Trying."

"Yes sir." Hogan replied. "Now, let me just finish up with this prisoner and he shall be sent to your barracks." Klink told him. "Dismissed."

Hogan winked at Helga as he passed before entering his barracks. All the men were waiting for him round the small table next to the heater.

"What did he want Colonel?" LeBeau asked. "A new prisoner. A Private who rebelled at his last camp has been sent here." Hogan told them, taking his seat at the table next to Newkirk.

"So what do we do, Colonel?" Carter asked. "The usual. We test him and then, if proven worthy, show him the whole operation." Hogan told them, drinking deeply from the mug placed in front of him.

Sam was dismissed from Klink's office and led across the courtyard to the Barracks directly opposite the Commandant's office. The door was opened and a short Frenchman greeted Schultz before leading the new soldier inside.

Hogan was mulling over some questions to ask when the door was opened and LeBeau led the new recruit into his office. "Ah, LeBeau. I see you have the new prisoner. Good, good. You may leave." He greeted. "Oui, Colonel." LeBeau grinned as he left.

Hogan looked over Sam with a keen eye. "How old are you, Private?" He asked. "Seventeen, sir." Sam replied. "Very good. You came from Stalag 10?" Hogan tried again. "Yes, sir."

"Is Sergeant Wilkes still there? You know, from the 6th Brigade?" Hogan questioned, knowing there was no Sergeant Wilkes at Stalag 10. "There never was a Sergeant Wilkes, sir." Sam replied.

One point to the newbie. "How about Colonel Mason? He was in the 8th Brigade." This time there was a real Colonel Mason, but he wasn't in the 8th Brigade. He was leading the new forces.

"He wasn't in the 8th Brigade, sir. He led my group, sir, and he was killed when we were shot down." Sam replied with remorse.

Hogan felt a twinge of sadness, but continued the questions. After about five minutes of endless questions and not one wrong answer, Hogan declared Private Sam Smith to be safe.

"Well done Private Smith, you just passed. It's a routine thing to weed out spies." Hogan announced. "Very good, sir." Sam praised. "Now for introductions. I am…" Hogan began.

"Colonel Robert E. Hogan, husband to May J. Hogan and father to Samantha L. Hogan." Sam interrupted, reciting who Hogan was as if off by heart.

"How do you know all that?" Hogan asked immediately suspicious. No-one knew that he had married at 17 to May, or that they had a daughter who was 17 herself. No-one.

"My name isn't Sam Smith, sir. I took the surname Smith as it was my mother's maiden name." Sam began. "My mother's name was May Jane Hogan, nee Smith. I am Samantha Lily Hogan."  
"No, you can't be. I would recognise my own daughter. Besides, you are a man." Hogan snapped. Sam pulled of the cap and fiddled with her hair. She pulled out pins and then pulled of her hair.

After a few more pins were taken out, long brown curls cascaded down her back to four inches above her waist. "Hello, father."  
Underground, Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch were listening into the conversation as by Hogan's orders. It was customary for them to listen when he questioned a new prisoner. Their eyes grew wide at the information that Private Smith wasn't a man and was the daughter of Colonel Hogan.

"Never saw that coming." LeBeau exclaimed, shaking his head. "We'd better get up there and check on Colonel Hogan." Newkirk added.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I will try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Sam Hogan

I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Meeting Sam Hogan**

As the men arrived back out of the tunnel, Hogan stormed out of his office. He walked over to them, a scowl on his face. "I assume you heard all that." He said. The men nodded. "Sam's just getting ready and then she will join us out here. She has some explaining to do I believe."  
A couple of minutes later, Hogan's office door opened and a beautiful girl stepped out. The army uniform she wore clung to her body and ample cleavage in just the right way, her curls were loose and her light ice blue eyes cautious.

Hogan scowled at her and pointed to the chair in front of him. "Sit." He ordered. The men who hadn't heard who Sam was stared at her and Hogan in interest.

"What on earth possessed you to join the Army? If you had been caught you would have been killed!" Hogan snapped. "A week after we got the letter you were captured, Mother died. I had no-one. I was sixteen when I joined and grief was still ruling my mind. I wanted to help, so I managed to get some help from Pete."  
"Pete fixed me up with a wig and these wraps to make my chest more masculine. I enrolled and was snapped up. Colonel Mason found out who I was shortly after I joined his men. He took pity on me and never told anyone. He helped me get through. He was like a second father in your absence."

Hogan shook his head. "Sam, I…Wait did you say May died?" He asked. Sam bowed her head. "She found out she was dying the year you left. She didn't want to worry you." She whispered.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with you? You can't go around like that!" Hogan exclaimed, changing the subject. "I bet I could convince Klink. If he doesn't fall for it, you could say it was a prisoner camp joke." Sam replied. "It's too dangerous! No way am I letting my daughter…" Hogan began. "Dad, please!" Sam begged. Hogan glared and sighed. "Carter, go get Helga. Tell her who the new recruit is, what she wants to do and get her to meet Sam in the Barber's shop."

Helga frowned as she entered the Barber's shop. She never knew Hogan had a daughter. "Hello?" She called. "Oh, you must be Helga. I'm Sam." A brown haired beauty smiled. "I am here to help you get ready to convince Colonel Klink." Helga told her. "What do you want to do with your hair?" Sam bit her lip. "Nothing off the length, just a tidy."

An hour later, Hogan was pacing in front of the Tunnel's entrance. "Shouldn't they be done now?" He asked Newkirk. "I am ready." Hogan spun round and gasped at Sam.

She wore a black skirt that came just above her knee, showing off her long legs, and a t-shirt that was a v-neck, showing some cleavage, and clung to her frame. On her feet she wore a pair of Helga's heels, red to match her top. Her hair was loose in her usual curls and was looking tidier than before.

Her eyes were made smokier and darker by the skilled use of some eye shadow. They were made more noticeable by the eye liner and her lashes were extended with Mascara. Her full lips were accentuated with pink lip stick. Overall, she looked very seductive and gorgeous.

Behind him, the men wolf whistled. Sam grinned and spun in a circle to show off. "Thank you." She laughed, her eyes dancing with mirth.  
Hogan's fatherly instincts rose up. "Shut up! Samantha Lily Hogan, you are not going to Colonel Klink's office looking like that!" He snapped. Sam rolled her eyes. "Dad, come on. I need to look good to convince him. It's not like I'm going to sleep with him." She replied, shuddering at the last thought.

"Colonel, just let her go. She looks fine." Newkirk protested. The other men agreed. Sam huffed. "Excuse me. I can fight my own battles thanks. I'm not some more defenceless chit. Colonel Mason trained me in hand to hand combat as well as the skill of fighting with a knife and using a gun." She snapped.

Sam then turned on her father. "And you can't stop me from going to see Colonel Klink like this. I haven't seen you since I was thirteen years old. I am not a child anymore. I can take care of myself!" She snapped. Hogan sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm just protective." He muttered. "I know, Dad. But I can take care of myself. Nothing will happen to me. Besides, Helga will only be outside if I need any help." Sam replied. "So will I be. I'll be outside the window with LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter." Hogan added.

Sam walked over to the Commandant's office, shielded from view by Hogan and the three other Soldiers that Hogan had said he was bringing. They stopped outside Klink's office and Hogan hugged his daughter tightly. "Good Luck." He whispered, kissing her forehead. He watched as she walked away before taking up post outside of Klink's window.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I don't know when I will update as I start 6th Form next week. My GCSEs weren't that brilliant, 8 Cs and 4Bs.


	3. Note to all

Hey,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories, I have been trying to finish them one at a time. But, I am also so close to finishing my original story, Vampire Moon, and hope to get it published. So I have not abandoned them, just am focussing on other things.

Also, I have exams in January, as well as turning 17, so have to revise. So I amy very busy. I will write more but I do enjoy reading all your nice comments on these stories.

All my really old stuff is abandoned as my computer wiped it all. I may start again someday.

If you want to see anything else of mine you can find the covers for all FFs I have written or have planned here:

http:// s609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / (obviously removing the spaces)

and my videos:

http:// www . youtube . com / user / BelleandBuster4Eva

Thanks for sticking with me

Love You all

Beanacre0


End file.
